


谁让我爱你

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: 出轨文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 2





	谁让我爱你

01

冰凉的空气从没盖好的被子里钻进去，让躺在床上的张九龄打了一个响亮的喷嚏。刚下过暴雨的天气骤然转凉，让没来得及添衣服的人猝不及防。

隔壁屋子里吱吱呀呀的声音就没停过，扰人清梦。张九龄心中烦闷，用枕头把自己的脸捂住，想要忽视掉隔壁屋子里的快乐。

然而，他失败了。

身下苏醒的欲望赤裸裸地在向他挑衅，告诉他：张九龄，你忍不住了。

妈的。

02

热乎乎的牛奶摆在桌子上，张九龄从卧室里出来的时候，王九龙正前前后后地忙碌着。王九龙只穿了一条白色背心，但是怎么都盖不住那牛奶一般的皮肤和运动裤底下的屁股。

王九龙的胸口还有红痕，像是在宣告着昨夜的欢愉。他看见张九龄来了，招了招手让他坐下：“起来了，牛奶和鸡蛋，还有面包，你想吃什么？”

“真白。”张九龄盯着王九龙那若隐若现的胸口，下意识地吐出这两个字。

“什么？”王九龙没听懂张九龄这没头没脑的话，只是睁大了眼睛看着张九龄，“什么真白？”

“没什么，我哥呢？”

“啊，他出差了。”王九龙有些不悦地抹着果酱，一勺一勺地贴在烤得金黄的面包上，偶尔会沾到手上。

张九龄的哥哥出差了，那么家里就只剩下王九龙和张九龄两个人了。房子是张九龄哥哥的，早年间张九龄的哥哥做了点生意发了大财，不仅把父母送到国外去养老，也把张九龄都接到了家里来住。张九龄的父母不能接受自己的儿子喜欢男人，眼不见为净，在国外是不想回来了，而张九龄的哥哥把父母送国外去也是为了养着王九龙这个金丝雀。

“你哥哥说了，他要走好一阵子，让你别欺负我。”

他张九龄能欺负王九龙什么，叼着面包的张九龄仔仔细细地想着。活到现在张九龄做过的最坏的事情就是在学校扯正在发育的女生的肩带，把女生带回到家里来让人家女生帮他口过那么一次。

女生爽没爽张九龄不知道，但是张九龄自己爽了是事实。怪不得昨晚王九龙和张九龄的哥哥在房间里那么激烈，感情是要分开好一阵子。

昨天晚上的叫声像只猫挠着张九龄的心头，他忍着要喷涌出来的欲望，喝了一大口牛奶这才看着王九龙：“你觉得我会怎么欺负你？”

03

王九龙绝对是故意的。

一个人在房间里发出让人浮想联翩的声音来，门还没有关。张九龄悄悄推开门，在一片黑暗中叫了几声王九龙的名字。再没吃过猪肉也得见过猪跑吧，张九龄拧开了床头的灯，看着被子里红着眼睛正咬着唇仰头难受的王九龙。

见是张九龄，王九龙直接掀开了被子，吸着鼻子可怜兮兮地看着张九龄：“哥哥，你帮帮我。”

“我这样算是欺负你。”张九龄站起来，脱掉了鞋子就上床来摸了摸王九龙的身下。满手的液体和腿间没有涂匀的润滑剂弄得张九龄的手很不舒服，他随便擦了两下直接把手伸进了柔软的后面。

王九龙的声音立刻传到他的耳边，就是这样的叫声，夜夜隔着门板传进张九龄的耳朵里，让他听得心痒。而现在这样的声音不用隔着门板，直接就在他的耳边。

张九龄没听错，他听见王九龙在他耳边道：“哥哥，请你欺负我，请你干我。”

顶进去的那一刻张九龄才体会到他哥哥的快乐。王九龙的屁股上又肉，柔柔软软的，也紧。要不是张九龄之前也自己搞过有了经验，一个没忍住他一定会这么就泄在王九龙身体里。

舒爽让张九龄低声喘着气，他直接按着王九龙的腰，这样冲撞起来。赤身裸体的王九龙实在是太漂亮了，两条腿夹着张九龄的腰，自己还要挺着腰晃着他柔软的屁股。王九龙的上半身露着淡淡的粉，胸口鼓起来的两捧上下起伏着，实在是太撩人。

手从上面伸进去，张九龄使劲地掐着王九龙的胸口，用力地揉搓。他听见王九龙呜呜咽咽地让自己轻一点，王九龙的手抓着张九龄的腕子，受不住身下的快感又忍不住上半身的酥麻。

王九龙自己都不知道张九龄是怎么放过他的，等他从快感中反应过来，张九龄已经打了盆水过来拿着毛巾帮他清洗着下面的小口。

他撑着身子笑着坐起来，甜甜地喊了一声：“九龄。”

冷着脸色的张九龄听到王九龙喊自己，抬着眼把手中的帕子扔进盆里，张九龄问他：“你会和我哥结婚吗？”

“谁知道未来的事情呢？”王九龙笑着把被子扯过来，裹住没穿衣服的自己。

04

既然这样说，王九龙就不会和张九龄的哥哥结婚。张九龄有这种预感，在王九龙抓着张九龄的手腕求张九龄干他的那天晚上，张九龄就觉得王九龙和自己的哥哥发生了什么事情。

只是每天的电话仍然恩爱着，王九龙有时候也会踮着脚尖跑到张九龄的屋里去，把电话丢给张九龄，说是他哥哥想和他说话。

电话那头的声音让张九龄烦闷，他直接想到了这个声音和王九龙在一起翻云覆雨的时候低声的笑。那一刻他没有别的想法，直接想要把王九龙压在身下使劲地干着。

王九龙举着电话嗯嗯呀呀地说不清楚，张九龄弄得他太爽了。张九龄只比自己大了两岁，各方面和他哥哥比起来真的好了太多。他忍不住喘息出来，就听见电话那头的人迟疑了两下。

“你在干什么？”

“我在想你。”张九龄不知道王九龙和他哥哥两人之间的暗语，他听见王九龙这样说，便放慢了动作。没想到王九龙直接夹紧了他的腰，和他打着手语要他快一点。

电话那头的人听见王九龙说想他，嘴角都勾了起来：“那你是不是在自己解决？我弟弟呢，你现在回屋了吗？”

“你弟弟现在在他自己的屋里。”王九龙也不再忍，索性放开了声。张九龄的确在自己屋里，可是王九龙也在张九龄的屋子里呀。

张九龄没想到王九龙这么大胆，也帮他打了圆场。他更没节制地顶撞着，他就是要让王九龙的哥哥听到。他哥哥的人，为什么张九龄不能上得，每天晚上张九龄只是听着现场直播，恨不能自己也冲进去推开哥哥把王九龙压在身下。

免费给电话那头的人做了个语音直播，王九龙挂掉电话的时候只觉得嗓子好干。他勾住张九龄的脖子要张九龄抱他去餐厅喝水，他实在没有了力气，张九龄抱他坐在椅子上的时候他还是闭着眼睛不愿意睁开的。

张九龄摸了摸王九龙的头，抓着他的头发把他的脸扳过来，问了一个最傻的问题：“是我好，还是我哥哥好？是我能让你爽，还是我哥能让你爽？”

“当然是你。”王九龙撇了撇嘴，才刚要伸手去拿水杯，张九龄就先他一步抢过了杯子。王九龙没拿到，斜着眼瞪了他一眼，“把杯子还给我。”

“你是不是在我哥面前，就会说是我哥哥最棒？”张九龄亲了亲王九龙的嘴，喝了一大口水直接过给他，“你在我哥床上和在我床上叫得不一样。”

王九龙不答话，只是看着他笑。他正了正身子，歪着头看向张九龄：“你是不是喜欢我？”

是喜欢吗，第一次见王九龙，知道他比自己还小两岁就把更多的目光都放到了他的身上。他不懂为什么小小的年纪就要跟着男人过日子，但是那个时候王九龙说，他是真心喜欢张九龄的哥哥的。

就像现在张九龄喜欢王九龙的那样喜欢着。

面对王九龙的问题，张九龄没有讲话，只是抱紧了在身上晃荡着的王九龙，俯上身来咬住了王九龙的嘴巴。

05

隔壁屋子里的东西被摔的叮当作响，屋子里的人像是发了很大的火气。张九龄站在门口没进去，王九龙的喜怒和张九龄的哥哥有关，而不是和张九龄有关。

如果进去好言相劝，那么张九龄到底是以什么样子的身份进去的？恋人，还是情人？张九龄的手搭在门把上，过了好一阵子终于还是放了下来。

王九龙出来的时候已经恢复了正常的神色，只是他的鼻头红红的，眼睛也都是肿着的。他没有洗完脸再出来，又或者说他洗完了脸出来也还是这个样子。

掩盖不了的哭腔和痕迹，王九龙习惯性地勾着张九龄脖子的时候才泄露那么点委屈：“九龄，你哥哥在外面搞女人。”

后者直接把王九龙压在了桌子上，扯开胸前的衣领张开嘴巴咬住了鼓起来的胸口。这些天他没少咬过这里，一开始还不熟练，现在都可以吸出一点水来。如果王九龙真的可以流出点什么来，那么张九龄真的会考虑和王九龙结婚。

“你会不会像你哥哥那样，也去找女人？”王九龙抬起腰让张九龄脱下他的裤子，他的腿急急盘上去，勾住张九龄的腰，“是我不好搞，还是女人真的很好？”

“不，你很好搞。”张九龄含混着回答他，“我从你进这个家门的第一天就想要搞你。我哥哥是混蛋，每天晚上都把你干得尖叫，我在隔壁屋子听得真真的，你都哭了。”

“我就在想，我哥哥能睡你，我也可以睡你。我比我哥哥好干净，我比他年轻。可是王九龙，你的眼里一直都没有我。” 

张九龄的哥哥真的就那么好吗，能让王九龙这么挂念着，为他生气为他流泪。

过了好一阵子王九龙抱着张九龄淡淡地开口：“我曾经喜欢你哥哥，可是他从来没说过要和我结婚。”

“那现在呢？”

“现在，”王九龙捧着张九龄的脸和他四目相对，他笑了，“现在他和别的女人上床了，好像你就有新嫂子了。”

“说起来张九龄，我是不是也算你的嫂子，你喊我一声嫂子吧。”王九龙和张九龄头抵着头，不断调戏着张九龄。

“你他妈算哪门子嫂子。”

06

张九龄的哥哥回来了，果真带了一个漂亮女人。张九龄不喜欢这个女人身上的香水味，也不喜欢那高高鼓起来的胸口。王九龙的胸口和眼前的女人不一样，虽然鼓但也小巧，张九龄最喜欢掐上一把，每回看这粉红的点翘立起来，张九龄就会十分满足。

就是眼前的这个女人回来了，所以王九龙也就消失了。王九龙走得无声无息，谁也没通知，他只是在临走的前一晚拉着张九龄做了一晚上，问张九龄到底喜不喜欢他。

“我喜欢你。”张九龄每回都是一样的答案，但是王九龙总是流着眼泪，用嘴堵住张九龄的嘴。

“张九龄你是骗子。”

对于王九龙的不在家，张九龄的哥哥显然是松了一口气，大大方方地把眼前的女人叫过来：“九龄，这是你嫂子，我们准备结婚了。”

“为什么？”张九龄没提王九龙的事情，他冷冷地看着自己的哥哥，只是觉得陌生，“这么突然。”

因为想要成家了。张九龄哥哥的事业上需要更进一步，当然要娶一位门当户对也有钱的千金小姐。生意场上的事情张九龄不懂得，他只是每天赚点钱能够养活自己的普通人，过得最自在也不受拘束。

只是张九龄不愿意理解自己的哥哥就这么绝情，但是张九龄的哥哥私下里找过他，告诉他王九龙其实不爱自己。

“他不爱你，那他爱谁？”张九龄冷漠着回答。

“他爱他自己。”张九龄的哥哥叹了气，“我也想过要和他在一起，但是之前我伤害过他。他说他不再相信我了，在我第二次向他求婚的时候，他拒绝了。”

“我承认我是懦夫，也先放手了。九龄，成人之间的感情很复杂的，不是只要喜欢就可以的。”

去他妈的复杂，张九龄头一次听到把出轨和不再坚持放弃喜欢了说得这么动听。相比较起来他算什么，他不过就是睡了哥哥的爱人，还是曾经的爱人。他听着两个没有感情的人整天在床上翻云覆雨，那么他喜欢王九龙，为什么不把王九龙拽到自己的身边来。

也许张九龄的哥哥早就想好了放弃，一出差就和可能早就暗度陈仓的女人搞上，还要结婚了。那王九龙拒绝了张九龄哥哥的求婚，又哭唧唧地告诉张九龄，张九龄的哥哥在外面找了女人是怎么回事。

不是不爱他了吗，不是拒绝他了吗。

张九龄的哥哥在张九龄夺门而出之前撂下一句话，他是笑着说的：“九龄，九龙他很好搞是不是，你小心别被他勾引到了。”

一句话就让张九龄折回来，拳头挥着冲向自己的哥哥。

07

王九龙住在自己的屋子里。他看起来不像是没钱的穷小子，家里简单的几居室被他收拾得干干净净，很有阳光的男孩的味道。完全不像是寄居在张九龄家里时候无辜又可怜的样子。

他邀请了张九龄坐下来，地上的毯子十分柔软，包裹着张九龄的脚。王九龙在他脚边坐下来，就像是两个人以前在家时候那样，王九龙依旧趴下来亲了亲张九龄的脚背，顺着腿向上，在裤裆之间停留。

张九龄没有反抗，任由王九龙拉下了自己的裤子拉链。她摸着王九龙的头，看着王九龙乖巧听话地吞吐着自己的东西。

“九龙，你说你曾经是我哥哥的爱人。既然不爱了，为什么还要跟我哥哥搬进他房子里去？”

“你故意哭，故意在我哥哥床上弄出点动静来，你在我哥哥床上演戏，就是要我注意到你。”

“我哥哥一出差你就穿着白色背心故意让我看到你身上的红痕。你在提醒我，提醒我你昨晚的快乐，提醒我你喜欢这样的快乐。”

于是张九龄就这么中招了，在晚上摸去王九龙的房间，在王九龙发出邀请之后直接脱了裤子就干起来。他为了王九龙被自己哥哥抛弃而愤怒，甚至想要擦掉王九龙眼角里为爱情流出来的眼泪。

可是现在看来，王九龙并不是什么没钱的人家攀附上张九龄哥哥这个高枝。也许真的是曾经爱过吧，所以爱人再一次的挽回下妥协了，却没想到的是遇见了张九龄。

王九龙只是安安静静地帮张九龄口完，他主动地把嘴巴里的东西吐掉，不用张九龄操心地去漱了口。再回来的王九龙坐在张九龄身边，在他裤子还没穿上去的那一刻张九龄捏住了王九龙的脸。

“你答应跟我哥哥回家，在你彻底失望了之后你故意勾引我。”张九龄的口气带着一点认真，他也确定王九龙的确这么做了。他不期待着王九龙的回答，他只是想要说出口。

但是他听到了王九龙的回答，无奈的声音里带着一点动听，王九龙说：“九龄，我爱你。”

沙发颤动了两下，张九龄抓着王九龙的腿直接分开，他知道王九龙提前做了润滑，他也知道王九龙一直在等他来。他知道王九龙的一切圈套。

张九龄撞进去了王九龙的口，把他的腿架在自己的肩膀上。晃动的天花板让王九龙晕眩，他听见张九龄说：“我他妈就是知道这些，我也愿意跳进来。我甚至都动了想要从我哥哥那里抢了你和你结婚的念头。”

“谁让我也爱你呢。”

Fin


End file.
